


Venom Swamp

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [31]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angels, Anime, Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, Card Games, Character Study, Child Death, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Drama, Duelling, Family, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Military, Other, Poisoning, Professors, Resurrection, Snakes, Supernatural Elements, Villains, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Professor Cobra does the devil’s work trying to resurrect his son.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 2





	Venom Swamp

Venom Swamp

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

Professor Cobra does the devil’s work trying to resurrect his son.

* * *

In his swamp, emergency is an inveterate ambush. Spitting bites strike from the coppery water, spreading saliva that burns heroes bold enough to plod upon its grass.

The danger-banded snake dances. Damage equals reptile.

Three-sighted boa and bearded two-headed serpent whistle for the King of Poisonous Snakes. Vennominon, wearer of Serpentor’s crown, whose viper-fingers vitiate with dark-hearted blows.

_The dead can’t be brought back to life? Fools! With Yuki Judai’s Duel Energy, I will unleash a miracle!_

“Justice” shot down by the Snake Deity’s command, the first casualty of her revival’s wilting splash.

Vennominaga rises, a goddess squeezed in immortal coils and hissing hair. Snakes rain over dissolved bones, extent unconfined to basic laws of substance.

Absolute Venom.

A slit-eyed tongue’s fangs puncture Yuki Judai’s chest, slithering away into its mother’s displaced mouth.

Hyper-venom accumulates in the naïve Duelist’s blood. Cytotoxin palpitating defeat. Three turns till full body function was lost.

But the miracle fell outside Cobra’s plan. It crashed like a super hot meteor, and blew up his plan altogether.

War gave Cobra a child. The angel saved his life. He could not save the angel. Yet for the spirit he extracted from his short-lived students, the pain he made Judai feel, Yubel guerdons Cobra the family he fought to rescue.

_I see him! He’s breathing!_

“Rick…”

Lured to his death by the comfortingly real phantom of his son, Cobra walked off the platform. In this piercing misstep, he was reunited with Rick, wish finally granted.


End file.
